


Draft works

by lilacs (flower_filled_hell)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_filled_hell/pseuds/lilacs
Summary: Short stories I've written that abruptly start and end.
Kudos: 1





	Draft works

Warren, He/himself

Sieg, Fawn/fawnself

"It's always night here in Sunset City." The tall man in the suit said while he cut off the end of his cigar. "I'm not saying that to be poetic" –he gestured to the window behind him– “I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

A beat passed and the fresh-faced visitor hesitantly asked, “Why is that?” Sieg’s voice was riddled in confusion. _That couldn’t be right_ , fawn thought, _so long as the sky is above our heads there_ should _be daytime._

“Well” –he smiled, in what was the poorest attempt to hide his amusement– “That would be the case, were we on Earth.” The tall man reached down into his open drawer, taking out a thumb-sized red object along with a lighter. “I’ll only tell you this now:

“Keep your thoughts a little quieter.” He placed the gem-like object between the both of them. Deep gray eyes stared at the blood red object with reluctance.

It was round, and blood red with a darker center. It had a hoop at the top –one you’d find on a pendant– and silver wire wrapped about it that stopped it from rolling off.

“None of this is making sense. How am I even supposed to trust what you’re saying?” Sieg’s eyes squinted before looking up to meet the man’s own. “I don’t even know your _name_.”

A _click_ of the lighter pointed the pause in their conversation. From its orifice grew a small blue flame that burned the tip of the man’s cigar. Whatever it was made of burned the same color.

_That doesn’t look right at all. It is kind of pretty though…_

An inhale –neither looked away– an exhale. Wisps of magenta smoke came pouring out of the man’s mouth, floating at the same level, neither sinking or rising. As far as Sieg knew of smoking, that wasn’t exactly normal.

“Warren, if you must know.” the man mumbled, before taking another drag. It oddly smelled more like flowers than bitter smoke.

Seig glanced down, the mist eventually did start to fall, forming clouds on the floor. _Definitely not normal_. “Okay, _Warren_ , what is that?” fawn nodded towards the item on the desk.

His free hand reached into his coat, pulling out a similar looking object from his inner pocket, “These are thought blockers. They aren’t really called that, but I hate the guy they’re named after, so I’ve elected to ignore that fact.

“They do as you might have guessed – make it so folks around here can’t hear your thoughts. So, do me a favor and put it on already.” Warren tucked his back into its pocket where it belonged.

Sieg’s gloved hand slowly reached over and picked it up. Fawn inspected it closer, the gem seemed to swirl on the inside, it reminded fawn of those videos fawn watched of solar flares.

A beat. “Wait, you’ve been able to hear my thoughts up until now?”

“Yup.”

Fawn blushed, and eyes widened. Fawns earlier… _complimentary_ thoughts towards the man’s appearance were very much heard.

The corner of Warren’s lip lifted, knowing what that look meant, “You’re quite easy to sidetrack, hm? Weren’t you concerned about how you ended up here?”

Seig’s lips pressed together and brows burrowed. “… _Look_ …” fawn spoke through gritted teeth.

“How about you take a seat?” The poor thing looked like fawn wanted to hide inside of a hole right now but sitting was an acceptable supplement.

Sieg looked out of place as fawn sat down on one of the dark leather armchairs in this office. Fawns stark white hair and more casual clothing stood out in the oppressively formal atmosphere. Black and gray wallpaper, a wine-red carpet, dark wood furniture—The bright light overhead did a wonderful job of lighting the room, it didn’t change the fact that everything was dark anyway.

Fawn rolled the ‘thought blocker’ in fawns hand, easing fawnself back into speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is no where finished but i lost motivation so im posting this anyway might edit or delete later


End file.
